Bathtub Rendezvous
by Raine Ishida
Summary: Zelda attempts a bubble bath and the most unlikely person walks in on her. By accident, of which you can be absolutely sure. But can you really trust someone who apparently slept through puberty? Clueless!LinkZelda


****

Bathtub Rendezvous

Not intended to be humorous but turning out that way in the end, please don't be offended as I cut off all hormones from Link's body and allow him to endure the impossible for a teenaged boy. 

I'm poking fun at nudity in this; it's not explicit, so no worries, but just so you're wondering. There's no descriptions or anything. It's about a bubble bath. C'mon, now.

By Raine Ishida

--

The princess was ready. Her servant having drawn the water for her bath, Zelda had dressed down and was prepared to enjoy an hour or so of paradise.

Stepping into the tub, Zelda allowed the bubbles to cover her up to her neck, tickling at her chin and earlobes. Giggling, she relaxed and let the warm water wash away her stresses.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she was certain she had dozed off to the sound of the birds singing outside the open window.

She was woken by the sound of someone opening the door of the bathroom. Stirring, she frowned. "Nadine, I don't need any help-" She was cut off when she saw that it wasn't Nadine, her personal servant, who was entering the princess' private bathroom, but Link, the Hero of Time.

He stopped when he saw the princess in the tub, covered only by bubbles, but didn't turn and exit, muttering apologies. Zelda was horrified. Covering her chest, she scowled. "Link! What on earth are you doing here!? This is my bedroom, for goodness' sake! Why, you're in my _bathroom _while I'm in the bathtub! Do you know how rude this is?!" she cried. Link held out his hands in peace and shook his head.

"Sorry, Princess, I didn't know you were in here, I wouldn't have come in if I'd known."  
He wasn't stuttering. Was he not nervous? Was the sight of a naked woman not unnerving to him? For another thing, was he _stupid?! _The door had been closed. You just don't enter a bathroom when the door is closed without knocking first. Was he even the slightest embarrassed? The way he stood, weight leaning on one side, his hand on his hip, suggested he wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, for a seventeen year old boy, he was very collected for having walked in on a naked woman. The very woman to whom he was betrothed, now that Ganondorf had been defeated.

Zelda chose her words carefully. "Now, Link…can I help you?"

He smiled simply. "Sure. I had a question, actually. This…dinner party-thing coming up…I don't have anything to wear and, uh…I don't know which fork of the seven to use, so…" 

Zelda chuckled, beside herself. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "You interrupted my bath to ask me about dinner."

Link thought for a moment and then nodded firmly. "Yup. Why?"

She smirked. "You don't seem to understand what I'm getting at." 

He blinked in reply. No, he sure didn't understand.

"I'm naked, Link. This isn't the best time."  
Link shrugged. "So? I can't see you. You're covered in bubbles. I'm not bothered."

"Not bothered?" Did he mean…not excited? Teenage boys usually got a few kicks out of seeing a naked woman… Zelda thought for a moment. Well, the boy _had _slept through puberty…and had seen his share of Great Fairies and the like, so Zelda wasn't surprised that he wasn't irked by her naked presence, even if it wasn't…unnoticeable. 

"So…can you help me?" he asked, shifting his weight to his other leg, tapping his free foot on the ground. Zelda had to laugh. She couldn't stop herself.

"You're a gem, Link. You sure are."

He nodded. "Right. I take that as a no and I will go ask someone else. So sorry to have ruined…whatever you think is so important." With that, he bowed jokingly and left with a grin.

"What a character…and I'm engaged to that man?" Zelda asked herself, chuckling all the while.

Link left the room and stopped outside Zelda's closed door. He was _so _glad Navi hadn't just witnessed that…he was also glad he'd talked his way out of it. He'd just walked in on his wife-to-be while she was nude. Way to go, kid.

Chuckling and walking away, Link concluded that women needed to get over this…nudity issue. Remembering, Link realized he'd bathed publicly in pools and in the river when he'd gotten the chance. 

Sleeping through puberty had no doubt helped. He was pretty sure he'd skipped past all the raging hormones and was straight to the…Oh, who really knew, anyway? 

Link was a guy who didn't have a problem with temptation or lust, no matter how many women threw themselves at him. 

Link nodded to himself as he thought of Princess Ruto. Yup. He could handle anything.

In her bathroom, Zelda debated getting out of the tub. If she got out, there was a good chance Link would come back in, knowing the irony of the situation.

Staying in the water until it was lukewarm and her fingers looked like raisins, Zelda decided it would be safe to get out.

The second she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

--


End file.
